Blue Ribbon Bunny/Transcript
(Intro) (Fades in; shows Circus Fair) (Title Ribbon appears across the screen) Sofia: Blue ribbon Bunny Announcer: Your majesties! Welcome to the done ready Village Fair With games, food and merriment with anyone and everyone. Enjoy the fair your majesties! Sofia: Thank you! We will. This is so exciting! What do we do first? Amber: Haven't you been to the fair before? Sofia: Uh uh. I always wanted to go, but mom and i were too busy working at the shop. You know, before I became a princess. James: Hey! Check this out. Host: Oh, as the finest pet in all Enchancia, is it you, (points at a boy), or you (points at a girl), or you young prince? James: I do for sure. Host: Ho ho-oh. Well tomorrow, we'll find out if it's true. Because right here in this very stage, there is going to be a pet contest! James: Brilliant! Amber: What's the price? Host: Ah yes, the price. The pet who performs the most impressive tricks Will win the blue ribbon (shows blue ribbon) and pet and owner will get to ride in the village fair parade. (crowd cheers) Sofia: Oh! I always wanted to in that parade. James: Well, You'll have to wait a little longer. 'Cause I'm entering my pet baboon in the contest and he's the best pet in the kingdom. Amber: Second best pet, after my peacock. Sofia: I wish I have a pet to enter. James: What about that bunny you always hang out with? Sofia: You mean Clover? He's not my pet, he's my friend. Amber: Uh. Friend plus fur equals pet. But you'll never win in a plain bunny like Clover. If I were you, I'd go to the castle zoo and pick out a better pet. C'mon James, let's get ready for the contest. (Sofia looks at the parade; then a dream sequence appears wherein Sofia and Clover are riding in it while waving at the crowd; fades back at Sofia) Sofia: Uhm. (fades in at the castle) Sofia: Huh? Clover: (snoozing) ...orchids. Sofia: Clover. (Squirrel reacted) Clover: Hey! What's up, princess? Sofia: Blueberries! Clover: Ho-oh, I'm ready when you are. Sofia: Hip. (tosses a blueberry) Clover: Ump. Sofia: Good one. Sofia: Hip. (tosses a blueberry) Clover: Ump. Sofia: Hip. (tosses a blueberry) Clover: Ump. Sofia: Hip. (tosses a blueberry) Clover: Ump. Sofia: Alrighty. Get ready for this one. Hip. Clover: Ah.(walks backwards) Uh. (rolls on the floor) Woo! Ump. And the (carckles) won. sighs) Clover, Clover, Clover. Sofia: (giggles) Nice catch Clover! Clover: Thanks princess. Sofia: So, guess what? They're having a pet contest at the village fair tomorrow and I was hoping you might enter with me. Clover: Oh yeah, that sounds great...(gaps) Hold up, who you calling a pet? Sofia: It will be just for a day, so I can enter you in the contest. We always have the best time together. It will be so much fun. If you win, you'll get a blue ribbon for being the best pet in the kingdom. Clover: A blue ribbon, huh? Sofia: and the winners get to ride in the parade. How great would that be? The two of us, riding in a big float. Clover: Well, we do make a great team. Alright, I'll do it! Robin: Do what? Clover: Sofia's entering me in a contest. Robin: Is it an eating contest? Sofia: (giggles) No silly! It's a best pet in the kingdom contest. Robin: Good luck with that. Clover: A-ha-ha-ha. It's about time the rest of the kingdom found out what I'm known for years. Robin: What's that? Clover: That I'm already a blue ribbon bunny, baby. Hit it, Whatnaught! ("Blue Ribbon Bunny" plays) (Clover jumps off the bed) Clover: Uh! (fades in at the castle garden) Amber: and strut, and strut and pose! Um, looking good Praline. Take five. Sofia: Amber, Praline, good morning. Amber: What is the point of giving great advice if no one listens? James: Alright, let's try the double back flip. (The baboon flips and lands over James which causes him to fall on the leaves) James: We gotta work on the landing. Sofia: Alright Clover, let's get you ready for the contest. Clover: What are you talking about? I'm already ready. Ow. Do you have to brush my fur? Sofia: It's full of knots. And you need to look your best. Clover: Uh. I think I need a snack break. Sofia: Oh, but Clover! I'm not finish. (Clover sniffs the carrots) Sofia: Aww. Amber: Sofia, you even ruin a chance of winning the contest. You can't bring an ordinary bunny like Clover. You need a pet with a special talent. Praline, show her the shimmer. (Praline spreads her tail and sparkles it) Uhm. Does Clover even have a special talent other than eating? (shows Clover) Sofia: Oh no! You're gonna get all dirty now. Amber: (sighs) Come with me Sofia. Sofia: Where are we going? Amber: The castle zoo. If you wanna bring a bunny in the contest, I'm going to show you the best bunny in the kingdom. (fades in at the castle zoo) Amber: Ginger! Sofia: Oh, her fur's so white... Amber: Whiter than the whitest snow. Sofia: ...and so soft. Amber: No need to brush out. And Ginger has a special talent. Ginger, whistle. (Ginger whistles) Sofia: Wow. Amber: Uh-um. Sofia: Look, I'm already bringing Clover. Amber: (sighs) It doesn't matter which one you bring, Praline and I are going to win. But I suggest if you're going to enter, you shouldn't embarrass yourself. (sees her friends' carriages) Oh, they're here. Sofia: Who? Amber: I told some of my friends about the contest. (fades in at the castle garden) Amber: Hildegard. Sofia: Vivian! Vivian: Hi Sofia! Sofia: Hi Crackle! Crackle: Where's my Clover? Where is he? Clover: Huh? Crackle? Crackle: Clover! Sofia: Woah! (Crackle tackles Clover and he hits the ground, then he was hugged by Crackle.) Clover: Hey! Remember when I told you, I'm not that much of a hugger? Crackle: I remember everything you say. Every precious word. (he struggles to escape but he hits the floor; while she breathe fire) Clover: Aw. well, as long as you are here, we might as well have a cook-out. Crackle: Lightly-grilled or extra crispy? Clover: Crispy, baby! (Crackle inhales and breathe fire, hitting the carrots Clover was holding) (an elephant was heard; shows Xandar riding on it) Sofia: So is Xandar's entering an elephant in the pet contest? James: That's his pet. (shows Xandar riding on his elephant whose balancing a ball, then shows Lulu balancing on a line) Vivian: Crackle! (Crackle balances the unicycle in her belly and rides around Vivian and Sofia) Sofia: How did you teach Crackle to ride a unicycle? Vivian: I didn't. She told herself. Sofia: (sighs) Everyone's pet is so talented. Clover: Hey princess! I'm ready to get back to the... (burps)...Uh. Hmm, excuse me, (giggles), Let's get ready to the big show. Sofia: So Clover, do you have any special talent? Clover: Besides my natural good looks and charm? Sofia: Uh-um. Clover: Uh, I can dance. Sofia: Really? That's great. Can you show me? Clover: Sure. (starts dancing) Aha, uh, yeah like it, lick it, yeah, got the toe, aha, put my ears up here, uh, shake it, shake it, shake it, uh. (spins), tada! (falls down) Aha, a-ha-ha, yeah. Sofia: (doubting) that's nice. Clover: I was getting warmed up. (starts dancing again while humming the "Blue Ribbon Bunny") Sofia: You can show me more later. We need to get you cleaned up first. Clover: Ha. I was just saving those for later. See, I'm good to go. (Xandar's elephant was still practicing, then Xandar, James, and their pets left left the area) Clover: (while being brushed by Sofia) Aw. Are you done yet? Sofia: There. Now all we have to do is put the bow on. (tries to put bow on Clover but he disagrees) Clover: Bow? No, no bow. No, no one said anything about a bow. Sofia: But Clover... Clover: Do I look like the kind of bunny that would wear a pink bow? Ah ah ah, No, no, no, no, no. Amber: Time to go to the contest everyone. Clover: I'm gonna grab a few snacks on the road. Sofia: But we have to go. Clover: It will just take a second. (jumps off the table) Vivian: Sofia, are you coming? Sofia: Uh-um. I'm just waiting for Clover. (Clover digs for food) Amber: I hope you feel like riding on a parade today, Praline (Praline spreads her tail) Sofia: The parade... Hey clover. I was thinking, you don't have to go to the contest if you don't wanna Clover: What do you mean? Sofia: Well, you don't like having your hair brushed or, wearing bows. Clover: Yeah, but I don't need to do any of those stuff to win. Sofia: I'm just saying. If you didn't wanna go, there's another bunny I could take. Clover: (suddenly frowns) Another bunny? Sofia: Ginger, at the castle zoo. Clover: (lying) Uh-uh, (coughs) yeah, well sure. Well, now that you mention it, I-i-i was only going because you asked me to, I didn't really wanna go. Sofia: Really? Clover: Yeah. Sofia: So, it's okay to take ginger instead? Clover: (still lying) Go for it. I have naps to take, carrots to eat and grapes to uh, grape. I'm good. Sofia: Okay, great. Thanks Clover. (leaves him) Clover: Sure thing. (frowns) (fades in at castle zoo) Sofia: Excuse me, ginger, Ginger: Huh? Sofia: How would like to go to the pet contest with me? You can tell me, my amulet lets me talk to animals. Ginger: Oh it does, does it? Sofia: So Ginger, what do you say? Ginger: I thought you were bringing another pet. Sofia: He, didn't really wanna go. And you're so talented. We'll win for sure. Ginger: Well, I do love a good pet contest. Let me get my bow. (went to her castle-shaped home) Sofia: You like wearing bows? Ginger: Do I? (presses the casing which showed the her collection of bows.) Voila. Sofia: (gasps) (back to the last scene; shows Clover sad, while Crackle walks in) Crackle: Hey Clover, aren't you coming? Clover: Not anymore. Crackle: (shocked) What? Why? Is it me? Because I can't hug you less. A little less. Clover: No, it's me. Crackle: You don't wanna go? Clover: I do. (sits up) Uh-uh-uh, I did, but Sofia wants to take another rabbit. Crackle: But, you're the best bunny ever. Clover: Sofia doesn't think so. And if she doesn't think I'm a blue ribbon bunny, then maybe I'm not. Vivian: Crackle! Clover: You better go. Crackle: Maybe you'll come back after and have another cook-out. See you later? Clover: Yeah Crackle, have fun. (Crackle leaves, then he sighs after) (fade in at castle entrance; a carriage takes off) Amber: Where is Sofia? Sofia: (after closing the door) Hi! Wait for me. Amber: Oh, that's more like it. Sofia: coachman, were ready to go. (The coachman signals Sofia and took off; Clover sees the carriage and bit a carrot) (fades in at the village fair, showing the royalties and their pets.) Sofia: This is going to be so-much-FUN. Ginger: Ah, No, no, no, pet contest are serious business. We can have fun afterwards. Sofia: Right. Of course. (James and his baboon are playing) (Sofia sighs) (shows Vivian and Crackle playing peek-a-boo, Amber feeding Praline as she spreads her tail; and Hildegard and Lulu rubbing their noses against each other) Vendor: Fruits and Berries. Fruits and Berries. Start your day right. Sofia: Oh Ginger, do you wanna pay catch? Ginger: Catch what? (Sofia approaches the stand) Vendor: Are you looking like you could use for some breakfast, then. Here you go, princess. Sofia: Thank you. (goes back to Ginger) Clover and I play this all the time. I toss the blueberries in the air, and you catch them in your mouth. It's fun. (tosses a blueberry) Hip. Ginger: I like to eat my blueberries the proper way, and never before a performance, sweetie. But thank you. Crackle: (suddenly went to Sofia) This is what you treat over Clover? Sofia: Oh, hi Crackle. Crackle: Don't 'Hi Crackle' me. You really hurt Clover's feelings. And if you hurt Clover's feelings, you'd hurt mine. Sofia: I didn't hurt his feelings, he said he didn't wanna go. Crackle: He was just being nice because you want to bring fluffy over there (shows Ginger) Sofia: Really? Crackle: Really? Vivian: Crackle! C'mon the contest is to start soon. (Crackle leaves) Boy at the fair: Woah! You're pet is really cool. How long have you had her? Sofia: Oh, not long. Boy: I have Max since he was a puppy. But he doesn't do neat tricks like yours. Sofia: Then, why did you enter him in the contest? Boy: 'Cause he's my best friend. Right Max? (tosses a treat and pats him) (Sofia looks at the blueberries, then at the castle, then at the blueberries again) Host: Contestants... Sofia: Huh? Host: ...the show is about to begin. (The boy leaves while the crowd cheers) Sofia: Ginger, I made a big mistake. I should have bought Clover. Ginger: But I thought you wanted to win. Sofia: I rather be with my friend. I'm sorry. (goes to the carriage, then gives Ginger to Baileywick) Can you hold Ginger? Baileywick: Oh my. Sofia: Thanks Baileywick. (enters carriage) Back to the castle, please. I need to find my friend. (fades in at a water fountain; Clover looks at his reflection, then sees Sofia's) Sofia: Clover... Clover: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the contest? Sofia: (sighs) Well, I left before it started. Clover: Huh? Sofia: I thought I needed an extra special pet to win it. But I forgot what makes you more special than any other bunny. Clover: Yeah, what's that? Sofia: You're my best friend. Clover: I am? Sofia: I should have brought you to the contest like I said I would. I'm sorry. And no matter what anyone know does, if you ask me, (sings Blue Ribbon Bunny) You're a Blue Ribbon Bunny and so much more, a Blue Ribbon Bunny, the one I adore, a Blue Ribbon Bunny, it's no contest, a Blue Ribbon Bunny, I know you're the best. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you? Clover: Well yeah, (thinks) We can go win that pet contest. Sofia: You still wanna go? Clover: You still wanna ride in that parade? Sofia: Aha. Clover: Then lets hop to it (jumps towards Sofia) (next scene) (Crackle performs by riding on a unicycle on her belly) Vivian: Oh Crackle, do the hula fire flame. (Then, she breathe a hula hoop-shaped flame and passes through it) Vivian: Now you spin. (Crackle spins around, then the crowd applauds) Vivian: (shows up) Thank you. (Both Crackle and Vivian leaves the stage, then Amber and Praline enters) Amber: And strut, and strut, and strut and pose (Praline spreads her tail) Crowd: Oh. Amber: Now give them the Shimmer. (Praline's tail starts to sparkle) Crowd: Ah! (applauds) Amber: Ah thank you, thank you. Oh thank you so much. Come along Praline, let's go wait in the witch circle. (Sofia oversees the pet contest) Sofia: It's not over yet. Coachman, get as close as you can. (Coachman signals Sofia and lands) Host: And that is our last contestant. It's time to... Ah! (saw the carriage landing towards the stage) Clover: That's close. (Crowd stared blankly, then Sofia and Clover exits the carriage and it leaves the stage) Host: It looks like there's a last minute entry. (crowds applauds) Clover: Hit it! Sofia: Hit it! ("Blue Ribbon Bunny" plays) Clover: Flick it, ah, flick it. Woo (spins on air) Go break that, aha, ah, yeah, go, aha, go Clover, go Clover. (Sofia giggles) Clover: Yeah, break it down, woo (spins on air again) yeah. James: Hey, he's pretty good. Vivian: He makes the cutest noises. Sofia: Go Clover! Clover: Aha! Ginger: Wow! (shows Crackle while exhaling steam through her nose) Clover: C'mon princess, it's your turn. (Sofia dances along him) (song ends and everyone applauds) Crowd: Woohoo! (Ginger whistles) (Crackle looks at her evilly but still claps) Sofia: (giggles) Clover: Now for the big finale. (Sofia winks, then Clover hands Sofia the blueberries) Clover: Ready when you are. Sofia: Hip. (tosses a berry) Clover: Ump. Sofia: Hip. (tosses a berry) Clover: Ump. Crowd: Woohoo! Sofia: Hip. (tosses a berry) Sofia: Hip. (tosses a berry) (Clover catches it in his ear and eats it) Sofia: That was great! I'm so glad we get to do that. Clover: Me too, princess. Host: Okay everyone, the judges have voted, and it's time to announce the winner. Cackle: Oh, I'm so nervous, I could barely breathe. Clover: Ha. Good, 'cause I'm too tired to dodge flames right now. Ginger: Excuse me Clover, I just wanted to say that's one talented bunny to another. That was wonderful. (Cackle exhales steam) Host: And the most magnificent pet in the kingdom is... Amber: Uh-um. Host: ...Clover the Rabbit! James: Yes! Alright Clover! Sofia: Huh? You won! Clover: I won! I won! I won! (coughs) Of course I won, but that's only princess. (climb up to the stage Amber: Huh? But you...gave them...the Shimmer. (James and his baboon still applauded.) Host: Congratulations! (gives Clover the blue ribbon) And now the moment we've all been waiting for. It's time for the village fair parade. (crowd cheers) (fades in to show Sofia and Clover riding on the float) (Sofia waves to the crowd, her friends wave back, Ginger whistles and flirts him, then Crackle breathe fire and Ginger was shocked.) Crackle: Woohoo! Clover! Sofia: (still waving) Isn't this great? Clover: (while eating the flowers) Yup. What? Sofia: Clover, please don't eat the float Clover: All this waving is making me hungry. Sofia: When we get back to the castle, I'll have the chef make the biggest feast ever. Clover: A feast, just for me? Sofia: Anything for my blue ribbon bunny. (giggles) (Sofia and Clover still waves at the crowd) (credits) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts